Catheter-associated urinary tract infections (CAUTIs) are the most common cause of hospital-acquired infections with the incidence of conversion from sterile urine to bacteriuria occurring at the rate of 3 to 10% per day. Furthermore, 3% of all patients with chronic indwelling urinary catheters will develop bacteremia within 30 days, and virtually all patients will develop an infection once the catheter has been in place >30 days. Drug resistance has become a critical concern for treatment of CAUTIs, particularly for infections caused by Gram-positive bacteria in the genus Enterococcus, which account for 15% of all CAUTIs. Because of their tolerance to heat, aseptic solutions, and intrinsic antibiotic resistance, enterococci have been difficult to control in the hospital environment. Of concern, their intrinsic resistances have been augmented by the emergence of strains resistant to nearly all antibiotics commonly used in treatment, including vancomycin. Treatment now has few options and often requires frequent removal and replacement of the catheter. Thus, the development of alternative therapies and prophylactic strategies is required. As such, there is a need in the art for a new strategy for the treatment and prevention of catheter-associated urinary tract infections.